


You're My Home

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SO FLUFFY, lets just say extremely fluffy and cheesy im sorry, so fluffy and cheesy, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Cuddles





	

**Author's Note:**

> For all my friends who are having a bad day! I hope you like it everyone! I love you all lots <3!

“Do you ever miss home, Shiro?”    
  
Shiro looked down at Lance who was laying against his bare chest, messing with a few of Shiro’s chest hairs with a copper finger.    
  
“Only a little, I’ve been away for so long that I kind of forgot what earth is like,” Shiro said, shifting a hand to rest on the back of his head, “Besides, I’m already home.”    
  
Lance looked up at him with confusion, shifting himself to rest up on his elbows.    
  
“You’re already home?” Lance inquired, still not getting what Shiro meant by it at all.    
  
“You know like…’home’,” Shiro shrugged his shoulders lightly, wanting to see if Lance would get it before he explained it. He also liked to see the confusion in Lance’s face, it was cute.    
  
“I’m still really lost,” Lance replied, nuzzling his face back into Shiro’s chest and letting out a little  groan.    
  
“Lance,” Shiro let out a chuckle, lifting up Lance’s head to look up at him, “You’re my home.”    
  
Lance took about five whole seconds to process what Shiro had told him before he let out a gasp.    
  
“Ooooh, I get it now,” Lance said, a bright smile coming onto his face as he pressed his cheek against Shiro’s upper arm.    
  
Shiro closed his eyes and let out a sigh, Lance sure was slow but Shiro loved him anyway.    
  
“You’re such a dork,” Shiro mumbled, dragging his hands down his face.    
  
“But I’m your dork. Your home and your dork. Dorky home,” Lance answered, climbing up on Shiro to be just inches away from his face.    
  
Shiro laughed, wrapping his robot arm around Lance’s lower back, pulling him close. Leaning forward, Lance began to press kisses over Shiro’s jawline and neck, slowly moving up to continue on his cheeks and nose.    
  
“Lance, come on, we should be sleeping,” Shiro chuckled again, pushing Lance away lightly, “We can do more of that later.”    
  
“Aww, fine,” Lance replied, acting all pouty but instantly smiling again when he nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, the scent of Shiro was sweet but also salty. An odd combination for the black paladin.    
  
Pulling up the blanket, Shiro pulled it full up, leaving Lance and his own head uncovered as he held the blue paladin close.    
  
“Goodnight, Shiro,” Lance mumbled into his neck, tiredness obvious in his groggy tone.    
  
“Goodnight , Lance,” Shiro smiled, gently placing a hand in the brown locks of the other.   
  
Letting his eyes drift shut, Shiro felt himself sink into the bed, his body relaxing as sleep swept over the two paladins.    
  
They were both at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
